Happiness
by Light Under My Skin
Summary: There's nothing ordinary about a group of wizards, nothing typical about flying on broomsticks, and nothing happy about a war that could kill millions. And yet, despite the dire circumstances of the era in which they live in, the young members of the Order of the Phoenix manage to find something special among all the chaos: happiness. Written for HPFC "A Very Potter" Challenge.


**Summary: There's nothing ordinary about a group of wizards, nothing typical about flying on broomsticks, and nothing happy about a war that could kill millions. And yet, despite the dire circumstances of the era in which they live in, the young members of the Order of the Phoenix manage to find something truly special among all the chaos: happiness. **

**HPFC "A Very Potter" Challenge **

**Rules: **

**Pick a number and you will get a quote from either "A Very Potter Musical" or "A Very Potter Sequel."**

**If a character is saying it, it CANNOT be spoken by the same person.**

**Quote: ****"We're the backup Death Eaters. The union sent us over" spoken by Ron. **

XXXXXXXXXX

The day dawned dark and gloomy, as days in England are wont to dawn. As the sun's first rays reached out across the sky, the lit upon a group of people, flying on broomsticks above the English countryside. They didn't exchange a word, flying comfortably in silence, even when the heavens opened up and raindrops raced toward them.

Indeed, if one was looking closely, it would almost seem as if the raindrops were _bouncing _off of these weird people, instead of actually reaching their skin and soaking them.

If you saw this, you would be right.

The travelers had a somber air surrounding them, not because they were sad, but because they'd been traveling for so long. They had departed long before the sun had set, and yet there was still quite some distance to travel, distance which they hoped to cover quickly, because of the dangers associated with travel in the daytime.

Especially in times like these.

If one looked even closer at the ragtag travelers, one would notice their age, which contrasted their mood, their clothes, and their tired expressions. Typically, young people just barely out of high school would not have such tired, devastated expressions, as if they'd already seen the weight of the world.

But then again, typically, young people did not fight in wars.

These particular travelers were a group of friends, a group of lovers, and a group of rebels. The group was made up of 7 witches and wizards, identifiable not only by the brooms they rode and the wands they clutched, but by the telltale robes billowing behind them.

One of them, a young, attractive wizard with straight, jet black hair and crystal blue eyes, gave out a whoop, drawing out smiles from the others in their party. And then, James, Lily, Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Dorcas, and Peter descended, as one.

They were going to a wedding.

It was rare, to have such moments of happiness within a war, but this group had managed to find the light, and fly ever towards it. Be it a wedding, a Quidditch game, or each other, they took comfort in the happiness, using the light to keep out the dark.

So, it was with tired hands and happy hearts that the group descended onto the grass of a place known, for as long as any of them could remember, as the Burrow.

The group, who belonged, in turn, to a larger group known as the Order of the Pheonix, checked on each other, before stowing their brooms in the cupboard, just inside the houses' protective spells. Then, aching for a warm place and a comfortable seat, they headed towards the little, squat, one-story house that would, in hours, become the home of Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Before they reached the house, however, they were accosted by another wizard.

Unlike them, this wizard was old, his face weathered and gnarled, like a tree trunk made of skin. He was squat, and ever paranoid, his paranoia reflected most clearly in his left eye, a fake, too-large eye that could see through nearly everything. It whizzed, as it always did, the large blue iris visible for a moment, before disappearing, to peer out the back of the wizard's head.

"Who are ye?" he asked gruffly, as he always did when meeting someone – stranger or friend.

The wizard that had whooped earlier grinned at him, before saying lazily, "We're the backup Death Eaters. The union sent us over."

The older wizard, who was fondly known as Mad Eye Moody, frowned at the young ruffian.

"You," he said, pointing at the small, plump wizard and pulling him to the front. His blue eye stared at the scared boy for a moment, before he spat out a question, "What is your greatest joy?"

Shakily, Peter Pettigrew answered, "Playing Mozart on the piano."

Moody let him go, before pointing a knobby finger at another, "And you!" he said, to Marlene McKinnon, "What was the first spell you saw me perform?"

"You Stupefied a Death Eater, sir," was the response from the brave blond haired woman. He nodded to her and, with a look to the man next to her, headed inside.

"You." Moody said to the man she'd looked at, "Sirius Black. What is Marlene McKinnon's patronus form?"

Sirius smiled, his eyes on the woman that had just left, trailing down his girlfriend's body appreciatively, "It's a gazelle, Mad Eye."

Mad Eye let him pass, but not without first glaring at him. His eye, which was always twitching, followed Sirius' passage until he was inside the house.

"You!" he said to one of the two remaining woman, "What did I tell you my favorite color was?"

Dorcas Meadowes grinned at the memory, "Pink, sir." She passed before he gave her permission, as the remaining young people laughed at the thought.

"You." Moody said, to James Potter, "What were you doing last week?"

The handsome, bespectacled boy grinned sheepishly at the woman beside him, before answering, "I was house searching," he said, to the gasp of the woman beside him, who quickly kissed him passionately.

Ignoring their kiss, Moody turned, "You. When were you turned?"

Remus Lupin sighed, fearing, somehow, that it would be this question, "I was three." He said, frowning at the memory.

Moody nodded, looking apologetic (or at least, as apologetic as a fierce man can) for reminding the tortured soul. Still, he didn't say a word as Remus left them to find comfort inside.

"And you," he said, turning to the last woman, who's pregnancy bump was just showing, "What's his name going to be?" He asked, gesturing towards her belly.

Looking towards her husband, and smiling a smile full of love, she answered with certainty, "Harry," she said, grinning at him, "Harry Potter."

Grabbing her husband's hand, Lily followed James Potter into the house. Even from outside, she could hear the laughter and music radiating outward, a sort of comfort to soothe the soul. The war was hard, having a baby was rough, but this?

This made it worth it.


End file.
